vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazo (DCAU)
=Summary Amazo is the nanotechnological creation of the late Professor Ivo. His unique structure allows him to imitate almost any ability or skill with a glance, making him a powerful foe to the Justice League until he was convinced to leave Earth and search for a purpose in life. He returned more powerful than ever and easily defeated the entire Justice League and the Green Lantern Corp, but later revealed that he only wished to speak with Lex Luthor for guidance. However, after realizing that his powers were being sapped by the newly revived Solomon Grundy, Amazo transported himself several light-years away until he could come up with a solution, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least 5-B Name: Amazo Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Technically none, Masculine programming Age: Unknown Classification: Android (formerly), Cosmically evolved entity (stated to have transcended his former nanotech self and is something completely different now) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility via Density Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reactive Evolution, Power Mimicry, Can warp space to banish his foes, Can view and manipulate the structure of matter on the subatomic level, Can disrupt magic through Nth Metal, BFR, Mind Manipulation (Should have all of Martian Manhunter's abilities, read Lex Luthor's mind), Resistance to electricity and fire, Energy Absorption Attack Potency: Small City level (Was at this point at least as strong as the likes of Superman after copying his and the other Justice League founders' powers) | At least Planet level (Casually warped Oa out of his path and is implied to be able to destroy Earth with ease. Effortlessly overpowered the entire Green Lantern Corps, whose combined power is stated to be capable of destroying half a planet the size of Earth) Speed: FTL (Copied the powers of Flash) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (thanks to Green Lantern John Stewart's powers) | At least FTL (Far superior to before) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a fairly short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (scaling from Superman) | Unknown, likely much higher Striking Strength: Small City Class (Easily traded blows with Superman and other heroes with similar strength to Superman) | Unknown, likely much higher Durability: Small City level (Can take blows from Superman. Overall at least as durable as Superman if not more so at this point) | Likely at least Planet level (Was completely unconcerned with the Green Lanterns threatening to destroy half of Earth in an attempt to destroy him) Stamina: Limitless (As a nanotech android, his stamina/endurance is limitless) Range: Extended melee range with fabricated Nth metal mace, dozens of metres with fabricated lasso, heat vision, copied Green Lantern ring | Universal (Warped planet Oa back to the center of the universe all the way from Earth) Standard Equipment: None (but can fabricate Green Lantern corps rings, Nth metal weaponry, ropes, etc. via matter manipulation) Intelligence: Amazo's cognitive systems allow him to learn things 10,000x faster than humans, allowing him to completely mimic the fighting styles of each member of the Justice League within moments of meeting them. Also, his unique structure allows him to obtain any skill he wishes simply by scanning his opponents at an atomic level, granting him complete proficiency over a Green Lantern Ring despite being one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology of the universe in seconds. However, he is still limited by human-like cognitive functions along with his state as an artificially created entity, making it difficult for him to understand abstract concepts like philosophy. Weaknesses: Magic, particularly Chaos Magic, is beyond his comprehension and he will often be forced to retreat until he can fully analyse it. Amazo may potentially withdraw from any opponent in similar situations. He cannot replicate magic as it falls outside of the realm of science and his analytical capabilities. He also gains the weaknesses of those he's copying (albeit he can nullify and evolve beyond them if given enough time). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Mimicry:' Amazo can replicate the abilities and powers of anyone he meets with a glance for as long as they do not completely fall outside of the realm of science. However, he also gains their weaknesses, but he can nullify said weaknesses if given enough time. Furthermore, he has difficulty comprehending magic and seems to be unable to replicate it, thus retreating when Solomon Grundy was reanimated by Chaos Magic. He has replicated the biology of Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Superman, John Stewart's Green Lantern ring, a connection to the Speed Force via copying Flash, Hawkgirl's nth metal mace, Wonder Woman's abilities, presumably copied Atom's ability to shrink to the subatomic level, as well as Fire's abilities. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Amazo has also shown the ability to control the fabric of space, casually shunting Oa into another dimension when breaking through the Green Lantern Corps defences. Key: Justice League | Justice League Unlimited Others Notable Victories: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Low 7-B versions used. Speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Emerl’s profile (Both were 5-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Machines Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Psychics Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5